<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you come around and the armor falls (pierce the room like a cannonball) by fallingforboys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942248">you come around and the armor falls (pierce the room like a cannonball)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforboys/pseuds/fallingforboys'>fallingforboys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thiam in the words of taylor swift [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Corey Bryant &amp; Theo Raeken Friendship, Hurt Theo Raeken, Introspection, Liam-centric, M/M, McCall Pack, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Theo Raeken &amp; Brett Talbot Friendship, Theo Raeken Has Nightmares, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforboys/pseuds/fallingforboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren’t perfect, because they had blood on their hands. They weren’t perfect, because they were weighed down by their sins and regrets. They weren’t perfect, because no matter how supernatural they were, they were still human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thiam in the words of taylor swift [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you come around and the armor falls (pierce the room like a cannonball)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again, I really recommend listening to "state of grace- acoustic version" by taylor swift while reading</p><p>Thanks to everyone reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•••</p><p>
  <em> I'm walking fast through the traffic lights </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Busy streets and busy lives </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all we know is touch and go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We are alone with our changing minds </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We fall in love 'til it hurts or bleeds, or fades in time </em>
</p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Liam was late.</p><p> </p><p>The pack was gonna kill him. </p><p> </p><p>He gave up on trying to look sane and ran on the sidewalk, trying his best not to hit anyone. He mumbled out quiet sorries when he ended up bumping into quite a lot of people, and they gave him dirty looks. He pulled open the door to the diner, rushing in.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know,” Liam breathed out as he finally made it to the table, “I’m late.”</p><p> </p><p>“There was a reason we bought you a watch for your birthday, Liam,” Mason said disapprovingly as the werewolf slid into the booth next to Theo. Their arms brushed, and Liam felt his heart skip a beat. <em> No, you’re not doing this right now</em>, he told himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Well just because you bought it doesn’t mean I’ll <em> use </em> it,” Liam grinned, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Theo’s lips quirk up slightly. And there goes his heart again. </p><p> </p><p>“Moving on to what we’re actually here for,” the chimera drawled, and Liam felt something in his chest twitch at the low, rough voice. “There’s been another witch attack. And this time, we know she was looking for us.”</p><p> </p><p>The casual atmosphere dropped, leaving behind a heavy, somber one in its place. </p><p> </p><p>“Do we know what she wants?” Corey asked softly, looking around at the pack. It was a rhetorical question, asked solely because it was routine. No one spoke for a moment- they all knew, but none of them wanted to speak the words into existence. Because that would make it too <em> real</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Brett let out a small sigh. “She wants us. Dead.”</p><p> </p><p>The whole pack let out a breath they had been holding at the words, and Liam’s gaze flickered to the side for a second to see Theo run a hand down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing new, right?” the chimera joked, trying to cut the tension, but it fell flat. This was different, and they all knew it. This witch had no rhyme or reason for this, she had no motive. She was doing it solely because she thought it would be <em> fun</em>. She was a true <em> psychopath</em>, and it <em> terrified </em> them. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just focus on our plan,” Mason suggested, always the voice of logic. “She always attacks in the preserve, right? So we get Argent, we set up traps, and we lure her in.” The human looked around. “The only thing we need is for one of us to be the bait. She’s done attacking other people- the last attack proved that. She only wants <em> us</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Liam’s heart sank. Because he knew exactly what was about to happen. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go,” Theo volunteered, and Liam squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control his anger. He had expected it, <em> bet </em> on it happening, but it still hurt every time. </p><p> </p><p>“Theo, you can’t be the one risking your life every goddamn time,” the werewolf gritted out, his jaw clenched as he stared at the chimera. “Do you even remember what happened last time?”</p><p> </p><p>The chimera’s mouth tightened at the reminder. “<em>Yes</em>, I remember. But that was last time, and this is different.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is it different?”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the pack was looking back and forth between the two, silently letting them fight it out like they always do. </p><p> </p><p>“Because it <em> is</em>,” Theo said, exasperated. “The only thing I’m doing is luring her in. We’re gonna have traps, and you guys will all be there. So I’ll be fin-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say it,” the younger boy interrupted. “Don’t you <em> fucking </em> say it.”</p><p> </p><p>The chimera’s mouth snapped close and he studied Liam for a few moments before turning back to look at the pack. “Alright, so we have the plan. What’s the next step?”</p><p> </p><p>Mason looked over at Liam warily before sighing. “We set it up.”</p><p> </p><p>Four hours later, everything was in position. They were back at the McCall house- ever since Theo had moved in there, the Puppy Pack unofficially named it their home base. </p><p> </p><p>Argent, Mason, Nolan, Alec, and Lori had gone to the preserve to set up all of the traps and the back-up traps. They couldn’t afford to screw up, because that would mean that someone would die. And Liam desperately tried not to think about how it would probably be Theo. </p><p> </p><p>The chimera was upstairs, changing. Liam, Brett, and Corey were sitting at the dining table, nervous. Out of the whole pack, they were probably the closest to Theo- and every time he volunteered to put himself in danger, they went through the same thing. Over and over and <em> over </em> again. </p><p> </p><p>“Why won’t he stop?” Liam whispered, and Corey and Brett’s heads snapped up at the words that sounded deafening in the heavy silence. </p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s Theo,” Corey said softly, his voice a bitter mix of rage and resignation. “He’ll never stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“I fucking hate this,” Brett hissed, his shoulders tense. “We don’t know what’s gonna happen. She’s unpredictable, she doesn’t follow <em> any </em> rules. What if… what if he-”</p><p> </p><p>The tall werewolf broke off, refusing to say the words they were all thinking. <em> What if he dies? </em></p><p> </p><p>Footsteps echoed as Theo made his way down the stairs, and Liam looked up to see him saunter into the room, as nonchalant and confident as he always was. “You guys ready?” the chimera questioned, leaning down to tie his shoe. </p><p> </p><p>The three sitting down exchanged a solemn glance. They would never be ready for this, no matter how many times Theo put them through it. But Liam nodded, and they made their way to the truck. </p><p> </p><p>The ride to the preserve was completely silent, the gravity of the situation hanging in the air like smoke, suffocating them. Theo’s fingers tapped on the wheel, and Liam had the sudden urge to grab his hand and squeeze it. But he pushed it down, like he’d been doing every day for the last couple of months. </p><p> </p><p>The preserve was ominously quiet, as if every living thing inside was gone. Argent gave them a weighted look as they got out of the truck. “Everything’s set, but we don’t… she’s unpredictable. We don’t know which direction she’s gonna take this fight, and that makes it a million times harder.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo’s face was stoic, and the werewolf suddenly wanted to scream at him to show his emotions. “Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Theo,” the hunter said, placing a hand on the chimera’s shoulder. “Be careful. <em> Please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>And for a second, Theo’s mask cracked. But the walls were built up just as fast, and he simply nodded at Argent. </p><p> </p><p>The chimera didn’t say anything else, just started walking into the preserve. Liam felt like something was missing, like he had forgotten something. “Wait!” he blurted out, and Theo stopped, waiting for the werewolf to catch up. “Theo, <em> please</em>, don’t… don’t do something you don’t have to do because you think it’s worth it. <em> Please</em>,” the younger boy pleaded, his eyes staring into the chimera’s. “I lov-”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>The werewolf’s mouth hung open, his lips still shaped in an ‘o’. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say it,” Theo pressed, and for a moment, it almost looked like he was trying not to cry. “Please don’t say it right now.”</p><p> </p><p>And Liam understood. He understood why, and he would respect it. He nodded before stepping back. “Be careful,” were his final words to the chimera, before Theo turned around and walked into the preserve, not looking back. And the werewolf had to fight every fiber of his body that wanted to run in after him. </p><p> </p><p>The wait was the worst part. Minutes passed by, the pack growing more and more restless as they received no signal from the chimera. Ten minutes later, Liam stood up suddenly from where he was leaning against the truck door. “We need to go after him, it’s been too long.”</p><p> </p><p>Argent sighed. “As much as I want to, that would ruin the whole plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t give a fuck about the plan,” the werewolf snarled, his claws slowly extending. “We don’t know what’s happening, and we should’ve known <em> something </em> by now.”</p><p> </p><p>A pained cry echoed out of the woods. </p><p> </p><p>Liam’s heart dropped to his feet. “No,” he whispered, and before anyone could say anything, he was running. He didn’t know where he was going, but he was running. He heard footsteps behind him, and he knew that Brett was probably right on his tail. </p><p> </p><p>They made it to a small clearing, and Liam’s heart just about stopped. Theo was in the air, his arms and legs extended, like he was tied up by invisible rope. Blood dripped down his face, but his eyes were defiant as he glared at the witch below him. At the sound of Liam and Brett arriving, she turned around and grinned. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em> good</em>, you made it,” she said, a sinister smile on her face. “I <em> knew </em> you guys were around here somewhere. I just had to pull you out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let him go.” Brett’s voice was curt, and Liam could tell he was struggling to control his fury. </p><p> </p><p>The witch just giggled. “Oh, what fun would <em> that </em> be? No, I think I like him right where he is.”</p><p> </p><p>Liam growled, his eyes flashing gold. “You want <em> me</em>, not him. I’m the acting alpha. Let. Him. Go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liam, don’t,” Theo grunted out, struggling against his bonds. The werewolf ignored him, keeping his attention on the witch. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, the chimera has people that <em> care </em> about him, how <em> sweet</em>,” the witch drawled sarcastically. “And here I thought he would be all alone after what he did to his poor, poor sister all those years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Brett and Liam both snarled, their tempers rising. “Shut up,” Brett threatened, but she kept talking.</p><p> </p><p>“It was her… heart, wasn’t it?” she questioned, pausing as if she didn’t already know. “Yes, such a sad story. A young boy murdering his own sister in cold blood for her <em> heart</em>. What a shame, she could’ve grown up to have such a wonderful life. I guess we’ll never know, will we?”</p><p> </p><p>Liam could see that she was getting into Theo’s head. He could see the flames of the chimera’s insecurities and regrets being fanned, and the werewolf needed her to <em> stop</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“But I <em> do </em> know that he doesn’t deserve that heart.”</p><p> </p><p>And before he could open his mouth, the witch moved her hand, and a hand appeared in front of Theo’s chest. It had claws, blood already dripping from it. Liam saw what was about to happen a second too late- and by the time he took a step in the chimera’s direction, the clawed hand drove into Theo’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Theo screamed. </p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p>
  <em> And I never saw you coming </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I’ll never be the same </em>
</p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>“THEO!” the two werewolves roared, rushing towards the witch. They were about to attack, when an arrow came from behind her and struck her in her chest. She collapsed, blood gurgling out of her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Liam looked up to see Argent with a crossbow in his hand, his eyes pained. It brought the werewolf back to reality, and he lunged forward just in time to catch Theo, who fell when the witch did. </p><p> </p><p>The hand had disappeared, and Liam assumed that meant that the witch was dead. He felt no sorrow, and he silently asked Scott for forgiveness for a moment. All he felt towards her was hatred- raw, unbridled hatred.</p><p> </p><p> “Theo,” he said, delicately placing a hand on the chimera's cheek. His heartbeat was weak, but it was <em> there</em>. “Theo, c’mon, you need to open your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo’s eyes stayed closed. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to bring him back to Melissa,” Argent declared gently, his face twisted in anguish. </p><p> </p><p>Liam nodded, and looked at Brett. The other werewolf understood immediately, and placed one of Theo’s arms around his shoulder, as Liam did the same. The three of them walked back to the truck, where the rest of the pack was waiting anxiously. Their plan had involved them staying with the vehicles, just in case they needed to make a quick escape, and not knowing what was happening had clearly taken a toll on all of them. </p><p> </p><p>Corey noticed them first, and he cried out when he saw Theo between Liam and Brett. “<em>No</em>.” He rushed over, placing both hands on the chimera’s cheeks and lifting his head up. “Theo, <em> wake up</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>It was of no use- Theo’s wounds weren’t healing. The ride back to the McCall house was tense, Brett driving Theo’s truck while Argent drove the other car. Liam had Theo’s head on his lap the entire time, a hand around the chimera’s wrist to siphon his pain. By the time they made it inside, Melissa was running around, already having created a makeshift hospital bed for Theo. Liam guessed that someone in the other car had called on the way there. </p><p> </p><p>The next few hours were rough. Theo’s healing didn’t kick in for a long time- some spell that the witch had used had temporarily taken away the chimera’s power. Liam was pacing in the living room, he couldn’t stay <em> still</em>. Mason had tried talking to him, but the werewolf didn’t listen, <em> couldn’t </em> listen. He was too busy listening to Theo’s heartbeat, making sure it didn’t disappear. </p><p> </p><p>He let the steady thumping wash over him as he waited. Because waiting was all he could do.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p>
  <em> You come around and the armor falls </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pierce the room like a cannonball </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now all we know is don't let go </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We are alone, just you and me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Up in your room and our slates are clean </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes </em>
</p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Theo was sleeping in his room. </p><p> </p><p>And Liam didn’t want to disturb him, Melissa had <em> forbidden </em>it actually, but he couldn’t stop his feet from carrying him up the stairs, muscle memory leading him to the room he knew so well. </p><p> </p><p>Liam quietly opened the door, and froze when he realized Theo wasn’t asleep. The chimera was up against the headboard, and just stared at Liam as he made his way over to the bed, sitting cross legged in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>The werewolf didn’t say anything, just looked back at the chimera. Theo continued to study him, his eyes roaming his face. And all of a sudden, Liam’s armor fell. It just <em> shattered</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He broke down.</p><p> </p><p>Theo looked taken aback for a moment, before he reached out to him. “Liam-”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” the younger boy sniffled, bringing a hand up to wipe his cheeks. “No, don’t say it. Don’t <em> fucking </em> say what I know you’re gonna say. Don’t <em> fucking </em> say you’re fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Liam stared into Theo’s blue eyes, piercing into his own, watched as they flashed with a hint of guilt. “You keep doing this, and I can’t <em> fucking </em> take it anymore, Theo. I <em> can’t</em>. I can’t watch you risk your life over and over again because you think you <em> have </em> to. </p><p> </p><p>“Liam, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo’s eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>“I was gonna say it before, you know that,” Liam stated, looking down at his hands. “You stopped me, and I understood. But then we were at the clearing, and that <em> hand </em> went into your chest, and then you wouldn’t wake up, and all I could think about was how I never said it. <em> I never said it</em>.” The werewolf choked on tears, and he looked back up at the chimera. “I love you, Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo’s armor fell. His face crumpled, and despite his injuries, he lunged forward, crashing into Liam. They both fell back onto the bed as Theo pushed his face into the werewolf’s neck, wrapping his arms tight around him. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” the chimera mumbled into his neck, his voice quivering. Liam squeezed harder, because Theo had almost <em> died</em>. He almost died, but now he was here, in his arms. And the werewolf prayed that he could have this for the rest of his life. </p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p>
  <em> So you were never a saint </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I've loved in shades of wrong </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We learn to live with the pain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mosaic broken hearts </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But this love is brave and wild </em>
</p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Theo's eyes flew open, his heart pounding. Liam was already awake, gently rubbing one hand up and down his arm, while the other caressed his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay, Theo. You’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t, and Liam knew that. The chimera woke up most nights screaming, pleading, <em> begging. </em> The werewolf didn’t know what his nightmares were about, because Theo refused to talk about them, but all he knew was that they <em> tortured </em> him, <em> punished </em> him for something he had already been punished for. </p><p> </p><p>And a small part of him hated Scott for that. It wasn’t just the alpha- it was something the whole pack was involved in- but Liam couldn’t help but blame him just a little. Because why was Theo the one that was sent to hell, when half of the pack were former villains, who had all tried to do what the chimera had done? </p><p> </p><p>Jackson, Ethan, Deucalion, <em> Chris</em>, and even <em> Derek</em>. They were all on the opposite side of Scott at one time or the other. But the worst one was Peter. The older werewolf had tried to kill their alpha <em> multiple </em> times, and it seemed like the pack had just moved on. Sure, they didn’t exactly <em> like </em> him, but he was simply just given a light tap on the wrist and let go. But not Theo.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, no. Not Theo. He was forced to watch his deepest fears come to life, and forced to feel his heart ripped out over and over and over. He wasn’t given a second chance, like Peter and the others were. Instead, he got trapped in a prison, one that <em> still </em> haunts him, months after he got out. Why was it only him? Why only Theo?</p><p> </p><p>Liam knows that the chimera’s past was fucked up. He knows that <em> Theo </em> fucked up. But did he deserve to go to hell for it? He wasn’t a saint, but he wasn’t the devil either. Everyone else had the benefit of shades of grey, but Theo was driven into a world of black and white. The pack had blurred the lines for so many of their former enemies, but suddenly decided that <em> Theo </em> had crossed one? </p><p> </p><p>The werewolf was working himself into a rage, and Theo seemed to have picked up on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Liam?”</p><p> </p><p>The younger boy startled out of his thoughts, angling his head down to look at the chimera, who looked worried. Right, his chemosignals must be off the charts by now. </p><p> </p><p>“M’fine. Just thinking.” </p><p> </p><p>Theo abruptly looked away from him. “Sorry for waking you up. You don’t have to stay, it’s probably gonna happen a few more times before the sun comes up.”</p><p> </p><p>Liam’s heart ached. “Theo, I’m not leaving you,” he said gently, tilting the other boy’s head to face him again. “I don’t care if you wake me up, I’ll be here every time.”</p><p> </p><p>The chimera’s eyes were glassy as he stared, and Liam knew that no one had ever said that to him before. He never had someone <em> stay</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll <em> always </em> stay, Theo,” Liam whispered, leaning down so that their breaths mingled in the dark room. “Always.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo let out a soft laugh, but it was anything but amused. “I’m fucked up, Liam. You can’t fix me.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re all a little fucked up,” Liam responded, his hand moving up to run through the chimera’s hair. “I don’t think you can be supernatural without being fucked up.”</p><p> </p><p>The werewolf looked into the older boy’s blue eyes that glinted in the moonlight coming through the windows. “We’re all a little fucked up,” he repeated, “But I love you, and that’s all that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p>
  <em> This is a state of grace </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is the worthwhile fight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love is a ruthless game </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Unless you play it good and right </em>
</p><p>
  <em> These are the hands of fate </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're my Achilles heel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is the golden age of something good </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And right and real </em>
</p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t perfect. They would <em> never </em> be perfect. </p><p> </p><p>There would be times when Liam would suddenly remember that fateful day, driven by anger to kill his own alpha. And there would be a part of him that would suddenly feel resentful. There would be times when Theo would flashback to all those years he tried to forget, those long, gruesome years filled with vicious mistakes and crushing loneliness. And Theo would suddenly wonder why he was even alive. </p><p> </p><p>They weren’t perfect, because they had blood on their hands. They weren’t perfect, because they were weighed down by their sins and regrets. They weren’t perfect, because no matter how supernatural they were, they were still <em> human</em>. </p><p> </p><p>But through all the screaming nights, the melancholic days, and the solemn in-betweens, they still <em> loved</em>. Liam still held Theo when he woke up whimpering from his nightmares, even when he was thinking of that day. Theo still calmed Liam down when his fury got the best of him, even when it was targeted at him. </p><p> </p><p>It was a battle- it was <em> ruthless</em>, it was <em> merciless</em>, it was <em> arduous</em>- but it was <em> worthwhile</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Because for every bad day, there was a good one. </p><p> </p><p>Because, yeah, maybe last night was the most brutal nightmare Theo had ever had, but Liam had surprised him with a trip to an amusement park in the morning. And yeah, maybe Liam would be on edge tomorrow, every small thing setting him off, but Theo would take him out on a date- that all their friends would end up crashing, but they wouldn’t mind. </p><p> </p><p>Because they were <em> here</em>. They were here, alive and in <em> love</em>. And the storm would always hang over them, it was <em> inevitable</em>, but right there, all the way at the corner, there was a little sunshine peeking through. </p><p> </p><p>And it made the world seem just a little more <em>golden</em>. </p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p>
  <em> And I never saw you coming </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I’ll never be the same </em>
</p><p>•••</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>